Trust Between Dreamers
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Kallen always held a deep respect for the woman behind her Guren. As the two spend more time together for various tasks, Kallen begins to appreciate the woman even more, even if some of her behaviors are still a little odd. Rakshata X Kallen. yuri.
1. Dreams to be Protected

A/N: So it's time for another Code Geass story. Like the last, this one describes the sexiest character ever, Kallen Kozuki engaging in a relationship with another female, this time Rakshata. If you have problems with yuri it probably isn't right for you. There will eventually be mature content. Oh and, I'm going to talk about the delay this time; just get used to it, I'm busy this semester and I don't see that changing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. If I had Lelouch's geass maybe I'd be able to correct that somehow.

It was hard not to be grabbed by anxiety in a world so populated by uncertainty as the one Kallen Kozuki called home. She was strong; she was the head of Zero's guard, the Black Knight's ace, the pilot of the Guren. It wouldn't be much of a stretch to say that her strength and the strength of the Black Knights as a whole were unquestionably linked. Still even a girl such as her was not untouched by worry.

The Black Rebellion had been lost. With it, Kallen had lost what she had. The Black Knights had, of course lost all they worked towards as the Japanese people were thrust back into full suppression and despair. Kallen herself had lost more though. She had lost important bonds of friendship and confidence in herself. But more than anything, It had shaken her to learn the truth behind Zero's mask.

Zero was their leader. He was the miracle maker. He was the reason the Black Knights were possible. It had been a hard thing to accept that the new she so respected was in fact her young classmate, Lelouch. She didn't like it at first. It was obvious his goals were not her own. Still, she would serve him in her best capacity; she needed to keep the dreams of Naota and all her fallen comrades alive. He was her only hope in that.

To his credit, she supposed the guy had managed another of his "miracles". She knew a large part of why they were in the position they were now was a result of Lelouch's inability to raise a hand to his dear sister, but that was inconsequential. Thanks to that man, the Black Knights could leave Japan temporarily in Nunnally's hands and take their fight for justice elsewhere. Kallen was content with this; she wanted her homeland to see freedom form its occupiers, but she didn't see the point of unnecessary fighting. That's why she was there with him, on an island sized ship, traveling to the Chinese Federation.

It was just as she was musing over it all, that Kallen's train of thought was interrupted. The door to her room suddenly opened. In stepped the man who had weighed heavily on her mind; at his side was the mysterious green-haired girl who accompanied him regularly. He closed the door behind him.

"Yes, Zero? What can I do to serve you?" Kallen started, sitting up rigidly on the couch she had been using to rest.

"There's nothing that requires immediate attention, Kallen," the young man said as he pulled off his mask, revealing his all too familiar face.

"Surely you have some reason for seeking me out, Lelouch," Kallen replied, becoming more at ease. "Have we arrived?"

"No. We won't reach the Chinese Federation until tomorrow. With it's size, this ship can only move so fast," Lelouch said evenly, his eyes meeting Kallen's. The girl, C.C., sat down at a couch opposite the one Kallen sat on and retrieved a slice of pizza from a box she carried.

"That makes sense," Kallen nodded. "But I still--"

"Rakshata requested your presence for some tests," Lelouch answered the girl's question before she could finish it.

"Ah! I see," Kallen said, curiosity in her eyes as she looked at Lelouch and then C.C., "but is that something you really need to inform me of in person?"

"Perhaps not," Lelouch responded dryly. "I have something else to which I'm curious though."

"Yes?" Kallen tilted her head as she stared at the man.

"How is your condition, Kallen?" Lelouch asked rather directly, his voice dark and serious.

"W-what are you asking all of a sudden, Lelouch?" Kallen asked unsteadily, not sure how to take the question.

"It must be conflicting for you, fleeing your homeland that you swore to set free," the young man revealed his intent.

"The Special Administrative Zone will help a lot of Japanese people. As long as that is the policy of the Britannian government and the Viceroy, we have no business standing in the way of that progress," Kallen gave her answer very forwardly. Lelouch seemed unimpressed.

"I'm sure any one of our comrades would use similar words. I wonder if it's what you truly believe though," Lelouch said with a half sigh, making a glance at C.C., who continued to eat pizza with an apathetic look on her face.

"Putting Japan behind me for now is definitely tough, but I don't want to fight Nunnally either, Lelouch," Kallen said in a more honest fashion.

"It's good to hear that you still think of her," Lelouch said with a warm smirk.

"Of course I do. I still think about everyone, " Kallen said with somber eyes, staring at the other and remembering moments precious to her. "I enjoyed my time at Ashford. I was serious when I said I wanted to return someday…."

"Of course. I'm certain you'll be able to, Kallen," Lelouch said with a smile. Kallen blushed a little. Lelouch could be a little much at times; he left her confused and flustered.

"H-Honestly, is that all you wanted me for?" Kallen asked, standing.

"Is it wrong to have concern for the girl who is not only my most capable soldier but a personal friend?" Lelouch still wore his smirk. Kallen was even further unnerved.

"I don't want to keep Rakshata waiting. If that's all I think I'll take my leave now," Kallen said in a hurried voice, turning toward the door to hide her reddened face.

"Wait," C.C.'s fairly unstressed voice called the girl to a halt. She turned back around.

"Yes?" Kallen asked trying to appear collected.

"Want some?" the strange girl offered with a full smirk, holding out the open Pizza Hut box. Kallen shook her head.

"Umm… no... thank you," she said before turning back around.

As Kallen walked down the corridors of the ship she questioned herself. Why did Lelouch have this affect on her? He was a selfish man who was content with using her and all the others to achieve his own selfish goals. She only served him because he was Japan's only shot. She had every right to hate him.

But moment like this, moments when the two of them talked, she couldn't help but feel something strange. She didn't understand it. She often thought back to the not so long ago moment when she had come across him on the streets at his most vulnerable, a vial of Refrain in his hand. What might have happen had she not slapped him? It made her feel guilty that she wanted to know.

Kallen was noticeably unfocused when she walked into the hangar that held the Guren and the other Knightmare frames. She stared up at the cold metal machine that made her infamous in Britannia. She let out a morose sigh, before looking back down at the ground.

"Ah, so you've arrived," a high voice chimed, "good, good."

Kallen turned around to find the beautiful scientist, Rakshata Chawla standing behind her, pipe in hand. Kallen gave a short nod. "Right! Now how can I be of service, ma'am?"

"Ah, it's nothing too difficult. I've retuned the float system from your initial run with it. I merely wished to determine whether I've increased the performance practically," the Indian woman said straightforwardly. Kallen nodded again.

"You want a test flight?" Kallen asked, prepared.

"Of course," Rakshata replied.

"Right!" Kallen said at once. She proceeded to climb into the cockpit of the Guren. In only a few moments she was ready to launch. Rakshata moved over to a switch on one of the hangar walls and pressed it, opening a hatch through which Guren could exit. After setting a few instruments, Rakshata cleared the Guren for launch. Kallen started up her machine and let it fly through the opening and out into the clear blue sky.

In her first flight, Kallen had had little time to enjoy herself. It had been a fierce battle; she had never operated a flight enabled Knightmare before, yet had been very abruptly thrust into a situation where she couldn't make any mistakes. She had performed admirably given those conditions, but it would be a lie to say she had been the model of confidence the whole way through.

Flying now, she was surprised at how incredible it felt. Moving freely through the air, a tranquil sky above her, an endless ocean below. It was surprisingly beautiful. Kallen wore a smile as she attempted maneuver after maneuver.

"Notice any change in performance?" Rakshata asked, her face appearing on one of the Guren's display monitors.

"Everything seems a little smoother than before. The control is great," Kallen called back excitedly as she accelerated into a mid air loop.

"The data does seem to indicate an improved sharpness in your turns and a heightened acceleration rate," Rakshata said, looking over at some instruments.

"Anything else you want me to test?" Kallen asked, swooping the Guren downward.

"Ah, yes. I've made a few adjustments to the weapon systems. Try firing the radiant wave surger beam," Rakshata ordered.

"Right!" Kallen called as she pointed Guren's right arm high into the sky, away from any target. Very soon a large red beam was firing off from the machine's hand.

"Does it seem to handle any differently?" Rakshata asked. Kallen thought for a moment.

"I didn't really notice much difference," she admitted after a while.

"I tried to cut back on the recoil from the blast so it would be easier to fire. Additionally, I cut the power back slightly in favor of optimizing the duration," Rakshata explained, looking at her data again. "Perhaps the differences in actual operation would be too minute to notice."

"Actually, now that you mention it, it did seem a little easier to fire," Kallen said, with a short nod.

"Hmm, well, try the wide-blast now, see if you notice anything there," Rakshata suggested.

"Got it!" Kallen affirmed as she did as commanded. A blast shot out from Guren's arm once more, this one less concentrated and over a wider area. "Now I know I can feel less resistance here!" Kallen called as the blast dissipated.

"Right," Rakshata said almost callously. "Now then, return to ship."

"That's it? You don't have any completely new systems for me to try out?" Kallen questioned, surprised at the quick test flight.

"I did do some optimization on the radiant wave shields, but you'll have to experience that in battle, and nothing new has been added. Most of the Guren Flight Enabled's systems are still being calibrated for optimal performance after all," the scientist explained; Kallen nodded in understanding.

"I see. You just wanted Guren in the air for a second time so you could collect more data on it," she said.

"Precisely," Rakshata responded dryly.

"Guren Flight Enabled Version, returning to ship," Kallen said as she put Guren into a dive toward the ship below. With some precision flying she found the hatch from which she had left. She entered the hangar and brought the Knightmare Frame to a stop.

"Are you getting used to the Float System?" Rakshata asked as the younger woman jumped out of her machine.

"I think so. It really adds a whole other dimension to piloting, but I've always been quick to adjust," Kallen replied as she readjusted to walking on her own.

"Yes, you definitely are a capable pilot, Miss Kozuki," Rakshata sighed as she walked over to the conspicuous couch that had been brought into the Knightmare hangar. Lying back into the couch, she brought the pipe in her hand to her lips.

"Really, I'm nothing special. Without Guren, I'd just be like any other pilot we have," Kallen said dismissing the compliment.

"Not true. You seem to understand my children better than any of them. In terms of raw ability even General Todoh can't compare," Rakshata said with a smirk. Kallen blushed a bit at the praise.

"He's been fighting since before Knightmares were commonly used whereas they're all I know how to use. I may be more accustomed to them as a result, but that's really the only thing I could possibly have over someone like him," Kallen remained evasive.

"Say what you will. The fact remains that I wouldn't let that man or any of the others touch my Guren," the scientific genius said through a sigh and a puff of smoke. Kallen decided to just accept the words this time. She found that she appreciated the woman's trust in her.

"But Zangetsu's almost finished with development, right? Won't it be on par with Guren?" Kallen asked, remembering the information she had heard about the new Knightmares being built for the Black Knights.

"Of course not. Guren in my pride and joy, none of my other children can hope to compare. Zangetsu should be able to impress, but next to Guren it's really not so special," Rakshata said, smiling as she looked up at Kallen's Knightmare Frame and then added, "Well, Shinkiro will have a lot of flash to it, but even it won't be half of what Guren is."

"Hearing that makes it seem like a lot has been placed in my hands," Kallen gave an uneasy laugh.

"Exactly right. I wouldn't trust just anyone with something so precious," the older woman gave her own high laugh, further unnerving the other.

"I-I don't know what I did to be viewed so favorably in your eyes..." Kallen said in a soft voice, with a slight blush.

"I can just tell. Lord Zero selected you for the job, but I've known since we first met that you were right for Guren," Rakshata said with a light tone.

"Y-you really think so?" Kallen expressed a total lack of conviction. It was hard receiving compliments when she was filled with so much doubt of late.

"You usually have more confidence than this. tell me, are you troubled?" the scientist asked, seeing right through the other.

"Uh… well…." Kallen started, unsure if she should say anything or not.

Rakshata gave a long sigh. Puling the pipe away from her lips she said "I'm much more knowledgeable when it comes to machines than when it comes to men. If you do wish to discuss your troubles with someone, however, I could at the very least lend an ear."

"I appreciate the offer, but it's really nothing," Kallen lied. Her concerns weren't something she should let be known.

"Suit yourself," Rakshata said aloofly, taking another puff at her pipe.

To her own surprise, Kallen didn't turn and walk away. She kept telling herself that she was being foolish, but she couldn't force herself to just leave like that. She wanted to open up to someone. Rakshata was a strange pick. She may have been one of the few other women in the Black Knights, but Kallen had hardly ever thought of her as someone to really converse with. Still, her mouth opened to speak.

"Actually, I have been a little... concerned lately," Kallen said, some time spent on finding a proper word.

"I suppose it stems from our masked leader, correct?" Rakshata asked. Not giving the other time for a response, she added, "With how clearly he trusts you, I would have doubted you, of all people, would become suspicious of him."

"I understand Zero. I know why he does most of the things he does… but I do still wonder some times, if he really stands for what he claims to," Kallen said in a solemn, serious voice.

"Of course he doesn't. All men are liars. That's one of the many reasons I prefer machines," Rakshata replied in a very relaxed fashion.

"If you can just say it so simply like that, how is it you are able to serve him?" Kallen asked, her brow furrowing in suspicion.

"It's a simple job for me. Working for Lord Zero means I get the resources to build more children without having to rely on any of the fools in my country who think they know something," the scientist explained coldly. Kallen was surprised at the honesty in her voice.

"You really have no investment in our war?" Kallen glared slightly.

"I'd say I have a healthy investment in it. Those are my children you and your comrades are piloting," Rakshata replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Unbelievable… What an arrogant thing to say," Kallen stammered, ready to leave.

"What, it's not a good enough reason?" Rakshata gave a high laugh. "You expect me to instead pledge undying loyalty to your cause as it's in my homeland's best interest?"

"That would certainly be more appropriate," Kallen said in a solemn voice.

"Right, nationalistic loyalty is what drives your lot after all," Rakshata said, pipe at her lips.

"Are you saying there's something wrong with that?!" Kallen's voice raised with her temper.

"Of course not. It's a perfect cause to fight for. With something like that guiding you, following even someone like our leader, should be no issue for you as long as you keep seeing results," Rakshata said in a deliberate voice. Kallen nodded softly, calming rapidly.

"I know," she said. "My real concerns aren't about that exactly…"

"They aren't about Lord Zero? Now that's a surprise!" Rakshata seemed as genuinely surprised as her words suggested.

"They are about him… just not about whether or not I should serve him. I know I should," Kallen said in a gentler voice.

Rakshata didn't seem to follow her. She asked curiously, "Then what could they be?"

Kallen blushed intensely as she remembered what was troubling her most about Lelouch lately. Thinking it all over, she found she couldn't talk about this with Rakshata after all. It was far too difficult.

"Umm well…. it's nothing really…. j-just forget about it," she said in a meek voice, still blushing as she backed away.

"Aha, I see," Rakshata smiled and gave a short snicker. "This is what you'd call 'love', isn't it?"

"Uh… no, I don't know w-what… you--" Kallen started fumblingly, blushing even deeper. She couldn't believe herself, being reduced to such a state.

"Do you know his true face then, our Lord Zero? Or perhaps your love is blind to appearances?" Rakshata inquired further.

Kallen put everything she had into allowing herself to become something close to collected. She shot Rakshata an apologetic glance. "I-I know who he is… I'm not to reveal it to anyone though."

"Oh, I don't want to know, don't worry. Knowing anything more about him would destroy all the wonderful sense of mystery surrounding this job," Rakshata declared enthusiastically.

"I see..." Kallen said in a subdued voice, looking at the older woman as if she were odd.

"So you love Lord Zero?" Rakshata said in a slow voice. "That must be difficult."

"I-I'm not sure that's w-what it is exactly..." Kallen stuttered, her blush returning.

"I thought that C.C. girl was already his woman," Rakshata gave another laugh. "That's what most of us assume at least."

"I don't think they're…. I can't really…" Kallen tried to reply, but found her thoughts on this subject hard to voice.

"And then you have Lady Kaguya clinging to him non stop," Rakshata continued. "I wouldn't think there'd be much time for you as well."

"Do you know what I should do?" Kallen was quite surprised to find herself ask this directly. Rakshata seemed surprised as well.

"Haven't a clue," Rakshata replied bluntly. Kallen mouth went agape.

"Why am I wasting my time?" Kallen asked rhetorically as she let out a sigh. "It should be rater obvious a woman like you doesn't know love."

"Is that what you think?" Rakshata asked, looking at Kallen, seemingly amused.

"The only love you have is for the machines you create," Kallen deduced and stated coolly.

"So quick to judge me… honestly…" Rakshata gave a long, deep sigh.

"So you're saying I'm wrong then?" Kallen challenged fiercely. Rakshata's expression became very even.

"I understand the emotion perfectly fine," she assured. "It's just your situation is less than ideal. It doesn't take an expert of romance to realize that loving that masked man is only going to leave you heartbroken in the end."

"You might very well be right," Kallen let out another sigh of her own.

"Of course," the woman said, smiled and then inhaled from her pipe.

"Wasn't much help, but thanks anyway," Kallen said as she began to walk.

"It was hardly a trouble," Rakshata replied less than humbly. She then informed the other, "there are still a few things I can think to try to maximize the efficiency of the float system. Another test flight will likely be in order within a few more days."

"A-Alright. I look forward to it," Kallen responded softly before beginning to move toward the exit.

"See ya," Rakshata chimed in a relaxed fashion with a wave behind her.

As Kallen returned to the ship's corridor Rakshata's words weighed heavy on her. Was she foolish in having these feelings for Lelouch? Was it something that would just end in bitter disappointment? It seemed rather obvious that it was. What was she to do about it then?

It didn't really matter she supposed, she had to put it behind her. She was key to the Black Knight's success. They trusted her with their dreams. Lelouch trusted her with his dream. Ohgi trusted her with his and Tamaki with his. As did Todoh, Chiba, Asahina, Sugiyama, Minami and all the other Japanese people. Then of course Rakshata and her shared an important bond of trust; not over a dream like the rest, but more over that machine that was an important part of them both. Kallen didn't want to let any of the people who trusted her down.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. Hopefully it wasn't too dull. It was mostly just exposition dialog into where the characters stand at the time and how the relationship between the two is initially, the story will pick up in the next chapter. And of course, the timeframe, if you couldn't tell is between episode 8 and 9 of R2. I'l likely stretch out this period of time so as stuff can actually happen in this fic.

Well, writing Rakshata is difficult. I hope I got her personality mostly right; I wasn't quite sure, she has such little screen time. I also wasn't so sure about all the technical Knightmare Frame talk; I need to get better at that for my upcoming major Code Geass project which will be combat heavy. Oh, and I'm enjoying writing the Kallen fic from Kallen's perspective this time.

As for my poll, amazingly predictable. I asked whose Geass you'd want. I probably should have added something about not having to worry about the powers going out of control. Maybe that would have made the results more uniform. All but 8 of the 28 who voted, voted for Lelouch's ability. It would be handy, and practical. Rolo's time stop came in second with significantly fewer votes (only 8). Stopping time would definitely be cool. C.C.'s geass from the flashback got 6 votes. I suppose it would be nice for a while. The Emperor's geass only managed 5 votes. Being able to completely rewrite the memories of others as you wish, seems like a pretty powerful, badass power to me, surprised so few want it. Bismarck's power getting only 4 votes didn't surprise too much; doesn't seem that useful in practical situation, it didn't even do him very much good. Mao's mind reading got 3 votes. It'd be kind of cool, I guess, but I wouldn't want to know what some people are thinking. And of course Marianne's geass did the worst. Powers that only activate after you die aren't going to be popular.

The new poll is simple. I had a favorite character poll a few weeks ago. This is sort of similar. This time, however, I limited it to female characters. This time, you are also to select the characters based exclusively on who is sexiest rather than any other factors involved in their character. Incredibly minor characters have even been includes in case you really liked one of their designs. If someone other than Kallen wins, I will be disappointed in you all.


	2. Pushing Past Regret

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was away from home and without access to my computer from Thursday to Sunday last week. I wanted to get this out before then, but that didn't happen due t me being busy. I'm off this week for spring break though, so I should still manage to get the final chapter of my other fic out this week.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sexy girls of Code Geass (or any other characters or elements). If I did, I'd be very happy.

Flying really could be exhilarating. Tearing through the skies without any thought in one's mind but bringing death to the enemy, one could forget this. That's what Kallen thought as she let Guren soar high above the ground. It might have been a machine of war, but Kallen honestly enjoyed piloting her Guren.

"That's far enough, Miss Kozuki. Go any higher and your likely to pass out from lack of oxygen," Rakshata cautioned over Guren's display monitor.

"Right!" Kallen called back, as she swooped down into a nose-dive.

"That's all the testing we need for today, feel free to return to ship," the scientist said casually.

"As you command, ma'am," Kallen responded dutifully as she slowed her fast descent toward the aerial battleship Ikaruga.

The Black Knights had been in the Chinese Federation for about a day. Fighting had yet to break out, but things were far from relaxed. Kallen had accompanied Zero to one of his meetings with the High Eunuchs who held power over the Federation and had noticed a noticeable tension. She suspected it would only be a matter of days before those loathsome men betrayed them somehow. When that happened, Guren wouldn't be flying in the Chinese skies just for a test run.

Guren quickly caught up with Ikaruga, and found the proper hatch to enter and land. Once the machine was docked, she found her way out of it, jumping down to the floor below. Rakshata was there to greet her.

"So, did my Guren fly as usual?" Rakshata asked casually.

"It flew beautifully," Kallen replied with a smile.

"Of course," Rakshata gave a somewhat smug smirk.

"Everything works just like it should. I'm honestly a little lost as to why we still needed to keep testing it," Kallen started in an earnest fashion, looking up and over at her Guren.

"Then you don't understand the yearnings of a scientist... or a mother," the Indian beauty said in a brisk voice.

"A mother?" Kallen questioned with a bit of a chuckle.

"A mother wants her child to be the best, to succeed and prosper over all the other children, thus she never tires of giving her child the love and support it needs to grow," Rakshata said with a casual nod, rubbing the pipe in her hand between two fingers.

Kallen stared at the woman doubtfully. Something about this wisdom seemed off; perhaps over-generalized or oversimplified. Even so, she couldn't help but think of her own mother, staying in her father's house despite how low it must have made her feel, all so she could continue to support her daughter. Remembering those days and how she acted made Kallen's heart sink.

"And by the same token, a scientist never strays from the pursuit of perfection in her work. Anything created by science can be tweaked and upgraded ad infinitum until it is as close as possible to perfection. Even then it is a difficult thing to persuade a scientist to not find further means of improvement," Rakshata continued with sly exuberance. Part of Kallen wondered if, again, this was an over-generalized, oversimplified statement. Rakshata was the only scientist Kallen really had as an example.

"So essentially, you just want to try and make Guren the best Knightmare Frame in the world?" Kallen smiled as she attempted to summarize.

"Essentially, I suppose. But even if there were none superior, my work would not be done. There is always room for further improvement," the woman replied with a motion of her hand.

"I-I see," Kallen said blankly.

"Right," Rakshata gave a short laugh. She then casually began to walk, telling the other, "Well then, come with me."

Kallen, confused, didn't move initially. She asked after taking a step forward, "What? Where are we going?"

"Lord Zero has called for us both. We are to meet with him at once," the other explained somehow apathetically, putting her pipe to her lips.

"Uh, alright…" Kallen replied as she hastened her step, following after the woman.

It didn't take long before the two of them found Zero's room. Upon entering, Raksahta, disregarding her leader almost entirely, fell immediately onto a couch and sprawled herself out. Kallen bowed respectively and stood rigidly before him.

"You wanted to see us, sir?" Kallen began militantly, staring straight at Lelouch's masked figure.

"Indeed. I have a special assignment for you, Kozuki," Zero started in his ominous voice. He was sitting in a large chair behind a desk of sorts. C.C. was in the room as well, sitting on a couch opposite where Rakshata lie, eating pizza out of an open box.

"Just name it and I'll see that I get it done," Kallen replied with an aggressive nod. She heard a faint chuckle coming from C.C..

"The Chinese Federation has expressed interest in the work that Rakshata has done for us since departing their Research and Development team in India. They are particularly interested in the Guren," Lelouch began to explain in a fairly straightforward fashion. "In the best interest of maintaing good relations with the Federation, I have agreed to grant them a full demonstration of the Guren and it's capabilities."

"But sir, that's insane! It's obvious that the Federation is conspiring against us! It's only a matter of time before we're betrayed!" Kallen argued back with some force. She looked over at Rakshata in hope of seeing some support. The other didn't even seem to be paying attention, she was lying on the couch and staring blankly at the ceiling with her pipe to her lips.

Zero gave a short laugh that served to placate the other. He then said in a calm, reasonable fashion, "That may be a fair hypothesis, Kozuki, but even so we must comply with their wishes. The Black Knights cannot afford to appear uncooperative. Defying the High Eunuchs without cause while we are in their country would only serve to sever the frail chain of support we have here."

"I-I see…" Kallen said humbly, backing away a bit.

"The demonstration will be held in the Federation development labs in India. Rakshata will be accompanying you to oversee the test. Guren is already being loaded onto a small transport jet. You are to leave as soon as possible," Zero continued his briefing.

Kallen stared at him questioningly. "India?! Why do we have to go all the way out there?" she asked, expressing surprise and concern.

"The Chinese Federation tends to acquire data on the Guren through this demonstration. Isn't it reasonable then for them to hold the test in the company of the team that understand the machine so well?" Lelouch tried his best to reason.

"But I'm the Captain of your guard! I can't just go off with Guren and leave you behind with the Federation in danger of turning on us at any moment!" Kallen protested loudly.

Zero gave another amused laugh. "You may be my most valuable soldier, Kozuki, but you are not the only one I have. Even without Guren, the Black Knights would be able to hold off an enemy attack." After a brief pause Zero added, "Besides, we have the Akatsuki now, something we are actually indebted to this Indian team for. And then there is my Shinkiro if things really become hopeless."

"But..." Kallen began but couldn't find a logical protest.

"You may leave whenever you're ready," Lelouch said solemnly. Kallen realized there was no choice in this matter. She turned to leave. C.C. caught her eye.

"Pizza?" she offered with a smirk, holding up her box.

"No!" Kallen said with some force as she walked out of the room. Rakshata stood up and followed her out more deliberately.

Kallen wore a scowl on her face as she walked through the corridor. "Honestly, couldn't you have at least helped me back there?! Doesn't this whole thing seem stupid too you too?!" she fumed aloud, not turning to face the woman following her.

"It seems fairly logical to me. My Guren is the Black Knights key weapon. The High Eunuchs want to make sure they are prepared to combat it before they pick a fight with us," Rakshata replied coldly, as if it should be obvious.

"Well yeah," Kallen said slowly, "But I'm not sure I understand all of this in the first place. Doesn't your team already know Guren's specs?"

Rakshata smirked at this. She spoke in a smooth voice, "tell me then, Miss Kozuki, what would you say in the difference between my Guren that you pilot and the Gekka models your friends used?"

"Well obviously Guren is superior. In terms of offense, defense, speed, and capability, it's really not even close," Kallen replied readily after some brief thought.

"For the most part, Guren is wholly of my design. With what little my team had available to them the best they could do in recreating my Guren for the production lines was the Gekka," Rakshata explained with a sigh.

"But aren't you afraid that after this demonstration they'll be able to better replicate Guren?" Kallen asked, worried.

"Don't be silly, Miss Kozuki. It requires a true genius and a real spark to give birth to a Knightmare frame as exceptional as my Guren. Without me there, my team unfortunately lacks both," the scientist replied with an amused smirk.

"I see," Kallen gave a short laugh and then a nod. Shortly afterward, the two of them then went separate ways to prepare for their mission.

---

After roughly an hour, Kallen and Rakshata boarded their jet. It was an average sized plane, mostly used by the Black Knights for transporting cargo from location to location. The Guren took up much of the cargo hold, but there was still comfortable room for the two passengers. Oddly enough, a couch had been installed at the front of the hold, facing back toward the Guren; the Indian woman was already sitting on it.

"Do you put couches everywhere?" Kallen asked, shaking her head at the peculiarity.

"Everywhere I intend to be," the other replied, casually puffing at her pipe.

"Of course," Kallen gave a short laugh and continued shaking her head.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting comfort," Rakshata said coolly, "unless you were looking forward to sitting on the floor."

"You mean…?" Kallen began to say, staring at the empty cushion of the couch.

"It would be cruel of me to not offer you a seat. The Chinese Federation is rather large; This flight won't exactly be quick," the scientist said in a subdued voice, giving a slight shrug.

"Thanks…" Kallen said politely as she took the seat alloted to her.

The couch was kind of small, just a two cushion love seat, and the relaxed way Rakshata lie into it made things somewhat cramped. Still, it was undeniably more comfortable then any alternative Kallen could see. She sat there and stared at the Guren as the jet took off. Once the flight had smoothed a bit, Kallen restarted conversation.

"So, Rakshata, ma'am, it must be exciting returning to your homeland?" the ace pilot said just as loud as was needed to be heard over the plane's engines.

Rakshata callously shrugged. "I'm not the patriot you are, Kozuki. I only returned to India after graduating the Institute as the job I was offered there seemed to allow more freedom for experimentation than working for Britannia would have."

"Heh, I've never heard you say a thing about your past before now…interesting..." Kallen said, somewhat surprised.

"That's because I prefer my present. To a scientist looking back is the same as recognizing all the missteps she's made on her path," Rakshata said with a morose air.

"I'm not sure that's just for scientists," Kallen said in a soft voice. Rakshata smirked slightly.

"Perhaps so," she gave a short laugh.

"But in all honesty, I can't imagine someone like you making too many mistakes," Kallen said in a deliberate voice.

"There are things even I regret," the older woman's voice again became more somber and reflective.

"I suppose everyone does," Kallen said, her eyes becoming downcast.

"Yes. For you it's your family, isn't it, miss Kozuki?" Rakshata said in a dry voice. Kallen's expression turned even more dour.

"How's it that obvious?" she asked, averting her eyes entirely.

"it's impossible to talk to that man, Ohgi, for ten minutes without hearing something about your brother…" the scientist gave a sharp laugh.

"Oh, so that's it," Kallen said, becoming lighter of mood, if only slightly.

"And this morning when we talked, I could see your eyes grow nostalgic at the word 'mother'," Rakshata continued, causing Kallen's heart to sink once more

"I-I…" Kallen found difficulty in deciding on her words. When they did arrive they were emotionally charged, "I could have treated her better. I could have supported her more… I-I abandoned her… and that's why…" After a while she trailed off.

"Well you can't change what you've already done. The past in the past and there's no changing that," Rakshata said in a tired drawl.

"You sure can be blunt, can't you?" Kallen said curtly, giving a short glare.

"I'm just saying you can't let matters like that get you down. In this life it's best to live for your dreams," Rakshata replied with a sly smirk on her lips.

"It's surprising to hear something like that from you of all people," Kallen said, finding herself slightly more content in her surprise.

"Is it?" the Indian woman gave a light laugh. Kallen paused for a long moment, actually considering the question.

"I don't know. I really don't know as much about you as I'd like to think I do," she finally said.

"Oh? I bet you're curious, aren't you?" Rakshata said in a high voice with a bit of a sneer.

"Do your regrets also stem from your family?" Kallen asked directly. Rakshata gave another high laugh.

"Not really. I'm not very close to my family, and I'm perfectly content with that. To them I'm nothing but a disappointment, and to me they're nothing but a bore," she responded callously.

"Then maybe there's some old lover in your past that still gets you down," Kallen proposed in a joking fashion.

"Hmmm, what makes you think that?" Rakshata asked, putting the pipe to her lips.

"Honestly the notion of you feeling that way towards something alive seems a little off to me, but the again you did claim to understand the emotion," Kallen said forwardly causing Rakshata to snicker again.

"And I was the blunt one?" she said teasingly. She then gave a long sigh and said in a heavier voice, "I suppose I was in love once, and I suppose i was left wishing my pursuit had ended otherwise."

"Why are you being so open with me today?" Kallen raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"I trust you; it's as simple as that," Rakshata replied, looking Kallen in the eye. The contact made Kallen feel a strange unease sweep over her.

"T-trust?" Kallen started, unsure what to make of the words.

"I trust you with my precious Guren. That's why I see no issue telling you something if you wish to know it," the older woman explained immediately puffing more smoke into the air from her pipe.

"In that case tell me more about this love of yours who broke your heart," Kallen prompted, expecting the other to be evasive.

"The first person I fell for was a classmate of mine at the Imperial Colchester Institute in Britannia; a real genius, a visionary, someone I could really respect and admire," Rakshata answered in a relaxed, carefree fashion.

"And you got along well?" Kallen questioned further.

"Perfectly. We collaborated on a lot of studies and were always excited for one another's findings. We were good friends," the reply came, a nostalgic air with it.

"I suppose he must have been an odd guy for you to find him interesting."

"No. Not really. My friend was more of an ordinary sort than I. Willful, diligent, maybe a little brash…" Rakshata said with a smile.

"And was he attractive?" Kallen next asked, wondering if it was a reasonable question.

Rakshata gave a deep chuckle. In a sigh she said, "Definitely beautiful, but probably not on the same level as you."

Kallen was left perplexed by these words. She stared at the other incredulously. "Should you really be comparing me to some guy?"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," Rakshata shook her head.

"What does that mean?" Kallen continued to glare.

"You're the one making assumptions," Rakshata said in a softer voice, inhaling more tobacco from her pipe.

Kallen remained confused for the duration of a lengthy pause. The truth finally hit her and her eyes widened in shock, "you don't mean to say that this person was another woman?"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Rakshata didn't deny it. Kallen became even further shocked than before. She began to feel a little uneasy at sitting in such proximity with the other.

"I-I guess not…" Kallen replied meekly, looking down a bit.

"I suppose you can fill in the rest of the details of my story for yourself," Rakshata sighed. Kallen tried her best to regain composure.

"She wasn't able to accept how you felt and the friendship you had fell apart," Kallen said morosely, beginning to feel a little sorry about her reactions.

"Correct," Rakshata smirked just slightly. "Personally, I don't quite understand that way of thinking. Love as I understand it isn't an emotion that should be restricted by something as insignificant as gender. If a deep connection between people exists they should allow it to flourish regardless of anything else, it's as simple as that."

"You really do understand it, I suppose," Kallen replied with a satisfied smirk.

"I don't particularly care for lying," Rakshata laughed.

Kallen was silent for a moment, before a thought popped up in her mind. She expressed it nervously, "when you said I was more beautiful than her… what did that mean?"

"It's a simple fact, Kozuki. Nothing for you to worry about. I'm perfectly aware that your interest resides in a certain masked man and not me," the scientist replied evenly.

"Zero…" Kallen muttered slowly. In a lot of ways she now knew more about Rakshata than she knew about Lelouch. The sentiment sort of startled her. She continued to think over everything as the conversation drifted off for a while as the flight proceeded on course.

A/N: This remains a horribly difficult pairing. I'm really having to grasp at things here. I guess I cheated a little on the yuri front by making it so as Rakshata previously had feelings for another girl, but such open-mindedness seems reasonable for her, and her past is never really touched on so I felt obliged to fill in a few pieces of it. I tried my best to keep her in character and I hope I did an adequate job there. I know this was another dialog heavy chapter. The next one should be more exciting.

And let me speak briefly of the sexiest Code geass girl poll I ran a couple weeks ago. I have no reason to be disappointed; Kallen won handily with 22 out of 32 votes. C.C. scored second with 15 and Milly third with 14. Cornelia got 12, Rakshata 9 and Villetta 7. Kaguya, Shirley and Euphie all got 6 votes. I was surprised that two of you casted votes for "other". I suppose htere were some pretty hot inconsequentials in some of the school episodes. Guinevere probably could have got more than 2; I thought she was pretty hot. Also kinda surpised about the lack of votes for the non-Anya female Rounds (not that Anya's two vote total was very impressive), some of them were kind of hot. And poor Nina, a fairly significant character and yet there are more votes for Kallen's mom and the crazy nun from C.C.'s past than for her (then again it is kind of hard to call her hot...).


	3. Taking Flight

A/N: Chapter 3. Let's try and get some sort of plot going. Hope it is enjoyed.

ssaeG edoC nwo ton od I :remialcsiD

Kallen and Rakshata had arrived in India. They had been escorted to a small, remote Chinese Federation research base in the deserts located in the northwest part of the region. Rakshata had exchanged parsed greetings with her colleagues on the research team before her and Kallen were called before the government official overseeing the tests. Arriving in the knightmare hangar, Kallen studied her surroundings carefully.

The facility was far from spectacular. It was dark and small, and full of the smells one would associate with metalwork; several Federation model knightmares lined the walls. At the center of the room, waiting for them, was one of the detestable High Eunuchs who governed the Chinese Federation in the stead of the Empress, flanked on either side by three fully armed Federation soldiers. Behind him was the Guren, which had been transported there that morning. At the side of it was the research team who all seemed to wear as much contempt on their face as they faced the guarded man as Kallen did.

"So you are the famed Kozuki, woman?" the fairly young, pale skinned High Eunuch said condescendingly in his grating voice as he took a step toward Kallen.

"Correct," Kallen replied curtly, avoiding any sort of eye contact or recognition to the man.

"Hmm, well you know why you are here," the insufferable man replied coldly. Despite his words he explained why Kallen was there anyway. Kallen assumed he must like hearing his own shrill, torturous voice. "We of the Chinese Federation were not pleased with your Black Knights stealing help from one of our government sponsored research teams in the form of recruiting to the Black Knights their top researcher. If we are to agree to aid you now, it stands that we at least be granted a demonstration of what this unauthorized assistance has wrought."

"Understood," Kallen said trying her best to suppress her snarl.

"Good. Let us begin this test then," the high-voiced man said with a disgusting simper.

"Begin preparations," Rakshata commanded her team in a bit of a drone. She herself moved to a large monitor in the center of the room that displayed the desert outside through a number of cameras that had been strewn about for the test. The rest of the research team took up various positions. Kallen let herself find the way into Guren's cockpit.

"All instruments primed for Guren test run," one researcher, a young Indian man with a bitter expression, called out as he stared down at some sort of data display.

"Opening hatch," another researcher, this one a somber girl roughly Kallen's age, said dryly as the large door at the end of the hangar began to raise, filling the dark and dreary room with sunlight.

"Guren, ready for launch," Kallen said with less energy than she could ever remember saying something similar as she readied her Guren for it's imminent flight.

"Commence the test," Rakshata ordered dryly.

"Right," Kallen replied as she pressed Guren forward slowly until it was outside, and then let it take off into the air at full speed. She soared through the skies swiftly, making sure to thoroughly demonstrate Guren's top speeds, acceleration, and maneuvering ability.

"As you can see from the display, Lord Xiang Sheng, Guren Flight Enabled Version is fully capable in the air thanks to it's advanced Float System and Integrated Air Glide Wing System," Kallen could faintly hear Rakshata explain to her observer through the Guren's open communication channel.

"Hmmph, I'm far from impressed. So what if the wretched thing flies?!" the High Eunuch, apparently named Xiang Sheng, though Kallen honestly didn't care, replied snidely.

Kallen swore she could felt the glare Rakshata was giving the man, even if she couldn't see it. "Prepare for test fire," the female scientist said, undoubtedly to one of the research team.

"Understood!" a man's voice boomed. Soon the sounds of a Knightmare Frame launching could be heard in the background.

"Kozuki, prepare yourself for a demonstration of the shields," Rakshata chimed in directly over the communication channel, appearing for a moment on Kallen's monitor.

Kallen readied herself as she watched for the approaching Gun-Ru. She found it racing toward her headlong, cannon raised. It fired a shot. The blast zoomed straight for Guren. Kallen stilled herself in it's path. Just as the blast was to connect, the Guren's shields saw it deflected.

"Guren's shield mechanism employs Radiant Wave-surger technology, to grant it a formidable defense even against full cannon fire," Rakshata continued narrating Kallen's demonstration in a dry voice.

"Interesting..." the High Eunuch said suspiciously. "So what should this shield be hit with to break through it?"

Rakshata sighed in disgust. "Certain high-power, nonstandard issue weapons it would be all but useless against."

"I see…" the vile man said with a poorly suppressed laugh. "So what about the weapons?"

"Guren is equipped with many standard weapons, a Fork Knife, Hand Gun, Cannon, and Slash Harken in addition to it's primary weapon, the Armor-piercing Bombardment-type Radiant Wave-surger," Rakshata continued to explain Guren's capabilities.

"Hmm, show me what this Radiant Surge thing can do," Xiang Sheng said in a contemplative tone.

"Kozuki, execute a test fire of the Wave-Surger Beam," Rakshata issued Kallen's next order.

"Understood," Kallen said as she began to survey the area around her. She located a large rock sticking out a distance into the barren desert. She aimed Guren's massive right hand, and blasted away. The giant red beam shot out at full force, disintegrating the rock entirely.

"Impressive power. Truly a machine to be feared," the High Eunuch said, seemingly amused.

Rakshata didn't comment on this. Instead she continued to give her overview of her precious "child". "The Radiant Wave-surger has three settings. The most basic setting is for a short, high-frequency blast issued directly from Guren's palm. Second is the beam you just witnessed, Guren's ultimate long-range attack.

"And the third?" the high-voiced man asked impatiently after a pause.

"Kozuki, next demonstrate the wide-area blast," Rakshata instructed with little enthusiasm.

"Right away," Kallen dutifully replied. She flew toward a dry rough, patch of desert, where large outcropping ran out toward her. She engaged Guren's key weapon with a forceful motion of her hand, and soon all the terrain immediately around her was completely flattened.

"Such a destructive little toy you have here," Xiang Sheng said, the conceit as clear as ever in his voice. "But it can't be perfect. Tell me, what are the design flaws?"

"I cannot do that," Kallen heard Rakshata reply directly, the latent anger coming through clear in her voice. It was a far cry from her usual laid back persona.

"You can't? Don't you see you have to, woman?" The smug, pompous man seemed amused by the forthright response. "You worked for an organization that was funded by the Chinese Federation to develop weapons. You took the fancy ideas in your head, ideas that should have seen construction in our factories rather than those of Area 11, and ran away from your position to support a lunatic's rebellion, turning your back on our beloved Empress. Do you think it is wrong for me to ask of you now that you share with me certain details regarding this pile of scrap, since realistically it should have been ours in the first place?"

At the end of the High Eunuch's screeching rant, Kallen was furious. She was certain that Rakshata shared the sentiments.

"I don't leave glaring errors in my designs," the female scientist said in a very cold, grimly serious way, confirming Kallen's assumption.

"Yeah, yeah, you fools like to tout your work as being perfect," Xiang Sheng said dismissively. "Surely there's some spot on this junk machine that would bring it down for good."

"Guren is a flying unit. If you take out the Float System while it's aerial it will crash," Rakshata said bitingly.

"Are you taking me for some kind of fool, woman? Even I can see what is obvious," the villainous man spat, contempt in his voice.

"Guren's armor is uniformly reinforced according to the protection needed for each part of the machine. There is no spot weaker than any other in it," Rakshata assured firmly.

"Women like you are a real cause for annoyance," the man shrilled scornfully. "Does this damned machine have any other secrets you've yet to reveal?"

"No. It does not," Rakshata replied at once; Kallen could tell just by her voice how badly she wanted to inflict pain on the other. Kallen had never seen Rakshata in such a mood; she figured it was frightening.

"Oh, is that right? Then what of these repots I've heard of a system that immobilizes Knightmares being fired from it during battle with the Britannians?" Xiang Sheng again seemed amused.

"Kozuki, prepare to test the Gefjun Net!" Rakshata shouted, coming on the monitor. She looked every bit as frightening in her current foul mood as Kallen had imagined.

"I'm set," Kallen replied readily, her hand moving to the firing switch.

"You, in the Gun-Ru, charge Guren with everything you have!" Rakshata next fired off at the pilot in the other deployed unit.

"Understood!" the pilot replied in brief. His unit began approaching quickly, at the best speed it could manage.

"Fire when ready, Kozuki," Rakshata instructed.

"Got it!" the girl shouted back. The Gefjun Net Units deployed form Guren's back and surrounded the Federation Knightmare. The machine quickly came to a complete standstill.

"Hmmmm…" Xiang Sheng started contemplatively. "How does one break free of this trap?"

"They don't. Gefjun technology works by disrupting sakuradite processes within the machinery. Without properly superconductive sakuradite, any Knightmare will be completely immobilized," Rakshata said pointedly.

"Surely there are countermeasures to protect Knightmares from the effects?" the High Eunuch prodded.

"None that I know of have been developed as of yet," the scientist lied in stern voice. Kallen very clearly recalled the Lancelot having been equipped with a means to break out of it.

"Is that so?" Xiang Sheng seemed disappointed.

"Is that all for the test?" Rakshata asked, not answering the question.

"I suppose. I have gotten rather bored of this flying eyesore..."

"Kozuki, the test is over. Return at once," Rakshata said through the monitor.

"Right!" Kallen nodded, relieved it was over.

Some times passed as Guren and the Gun-Ru returned to the hangar. Once she was safe inside, Kallen found her way out of Guren's cockpit and back down onto the ground below.

"Well then, you there, relinquish the data you compiled from the test to the soldier there," Xiang Sheng screeched at the young man at the data display. He had the data printed out shortly and handed it to the nearby armed soldier, who ripped it form him rather forcefully.

"So, are we dismissed?" Rakshata asked, looking more than ready to leave.

"Yes, of course, though there is one more thing I wish to ask of you before that," the High Eunuch said, a foul smirk on his lips.

"Yes?" Rakshata questioned abrasively.

"Would you consider taking over work on the Shenhu? Perhaps find some remedy to the issues still plaguing it?" the man proposed.

"Shenhu is a flawed machine. My direct involvement wouldn't change the fact that it would put far too much strain on even the most capable pilot," Rakshata said shortly, turning to leave.

"I see, well I'm sorry to hear that," the evil man began to smile wickedly. "Good day to you both then."

Kallen and Rakshata were escorted off of the base and loaded along with Guren onto a transport vehicle. As they began to the trip back to the small city to which they had been flown, conversation finally came about.

"Well, that was pretty horrible," Kallen issued the understatement wit a soft smirk as her and Rakshata sat. She could feel the transport begin to move forward, pressing across the desert.

Raksahta didn't reply, she just huffed furiously at the pipe at her mouth as she stared forward with a scowl.

"I know he really hit a nerve with how he insulted Guren and all," Kallen said in a somber voice. Becoming a touch angry, she then added, "People like that guy really piss me off."

Rakshata gain didn't reply immediately. When she did, her words were delivered with a bitter smirk and hateful tension, "right now, I feel more the nationalist than ever before."

"That so?" Kallen gave a short laugh.

"India becoming independent from the Federation sounds pretty good right now," Rakshata said, her smirk slowly deepening. "The less people ruled over by that man and the others like him, the better."

"I honestly don't know what Zero was thinking sending us here. We can't trust these people. They're on the same level as the Britannians," Kallen fumed.

"A Britannian has never spoken in such a way about one of my children, "the scientist said, expressing scorn.

"Well, if it's all the same. I think Guren's really incredible," Kallen said softly after a brief pause, hoping it was at least some consolation.

"Do you, Miss Kozuki?" Rakshata laughed and took a puff at her pipe. In a kind of dry, lifeless voice, she said, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"I'm serious! When I'm piloting it Guren's not just a Knightmare Frame, it's something special. I feel like I can trust it when I'm out there, like I can really rely on it, like it's an extension of myself," the pilot earnestly stated. These words seemed to impress the other, who in an instant seemed much less wound-up than before.

"I couldn't have asked for anyone better to watch over my precious child," Rakshata smiled as she looked at the other, pleased.

"Thank you. It means a lot," Kallen smiled back, filled with content.

"A pilot is able to form a special bond with her Frame. I cant say I'm not a little jealous," the scientist said in a playful tone, two fingers fiddling with her pipe.

"You curious what it's like to fly one?" Kallen gave a light laugh.

"I can't say I'm not. I don't have the constitution for it though," Rakshata remarked evenly. "It's best I leave it to you soldiers for now."

"I don't think so. if you want to fly in a Knightmare. You should go for it. It doesn't matter if it exhausts you if it something you want to experience," the younger girl proposed brightly. Rakshata smiled and placed the pipe back at her lips.

"Then perhaps I shall someday," she said in a soft voice.

The conversation remained light but became more sparse as the transporter continued on it's trip. After roughly half an hour, they came to a stop at the air strip where the Black Knight's jet had left them. The two exited it and saw Guren unloaded. Once that was done they began to look around.

"Hmm. It doesn't seem to be here," Rakshata remarked as she walked forward, looking for the aircraft.

"I'll call our pilot and see what's happening," Kallen said, pulling out her cellphone.

She dialed the contact number. She listened as the phone rang several times with no answer. No answer did come, so she called again but the results remained the same.

"Something's wrong," Kallen said as she looked at the phone, frustrated and worried. "I can't get through to him…"

"Contact the Ikaruga. See what they have to say about this," the older woman suggested. Kallen nodded. She quickly punched in the number. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hello. Kallen?" the voice of Kallen's good friend, Kaname Ohgi, reached her ear. "What's happened?"

"We concluded our mission out here, Ohgi, but our jet and the pilot seem to be missing. Think you could track their location for me?" Kallen got straight to the point.

"What?! That's serious. I'll get on it right away, just give me a second…" the other said, his voice suddenly strictly serious.

Kallen waited anxiously as nothing but silence reached her through the phone. After about a full two minutes, she could hear the familiar voice once more.

"It's doesn't look good. The jet's disappeared entirely from our sensors. The pilot won't respond to anything either…"

"What should we do, Ohgi?" Kallen asked rigidly.

"It's hard for me to say. It's a complicated situation. Let me explain the situation to Zero; we'll see about organizing a rescue party," Ohgi said methodically, concern clear in his words.

"Thanks Ohgi. Please hurry. I don't feel safe about this," Kallen said, her voice clearly uneasy.

"I understand. I'll call you back as soon as I'm able," the other Black Knight replied before hanging up the phone.

"It certainly looks like we've ended up in a real mess, doesn't it?" Rakshata said with a frown, placing the pipe firmly at her lips.

"I told him this was a trap. It should have been obvious," Kallen spat, clearly agitated.

"Do you honestly believe our leader is less perceptive than you are?" Rakshata asked, still clearly displeased.

"Are you saying he sent us knowing we'd become a target?" Kallen glared at the other disbelievingly.

"Lord Zero is the type who thinks about things on a grand scale. He is the type who would walk straight into even the most obvious trap, if avoiding it would somehow hinder his scheme," Rakshata said without hesitation.

"The pilot's likely dead. Are you saying Zero would just sacrifice someone because it was convenient to his plans?!" Kallen replied, disgusted and angered.

"Don't you think you'd know the answer to that question more than me? He is the man you love after all," Rakshata smirked softly and smoked her pipe some more. Kallen was suddenly reminded of all the things she didn't like about Lelouch Lamperouge and his ingenious mind. She glared at the ground in front of her spitefully.

"So what of us?! Did he abandon us for convenience as well?!" the younger girl growled out furiously.

"Come now, use your head. Lord Zero trusts you. He clearly recognizes that you'll be able to make it through this," the scientist assured. "Don't you recall how he praised you as his most valuable soldier before dispatching us?"

"Yeah, but--" Kallen started. She was cut off by her phone suddenly ringing. She answered it at once.

"Ohgi?!" Kallen said, relief on her face.

"Afraid not, Kozuki. I hope you're not disappointed," said a voice clearly not that of Kaname Ohgi. No, Kallen knew this voice; it was Lelouch.

"Zero! Accepting this mission was a mistake!" Kallen shot off, unable to suppress her fury.

"It was unavoidable. Even if I understood their intentions, we can't afford to cause trouble with the federation. We must wait until they act against us. The people must not see us as aggressors. I thought we went over this in the briefing," Lelouch said in a cold manner.

"Yes, but what do we do now? Wait here to be ambushed?" Kallen remained high-strung though she became less combative.

"No. I want you to return to the Ikaruga immediately. Only engage a unit if you are attacked first. We do not want to give the Federation an excuse for betrayal. If anything, we want to be the ones given an excuse to betray," the leader of the Black Knights explained in a clear voice.

"But what about Rakshata? I can't just return without her," Kallen questioned, alarmed by the proposal.

"I see no reason why the two of you cant return in the Guren," Lelouch replied in a deliberative voice.

"But Guren can't… It's not built for two..." Kallen challenged, scoffing the idea off as ridiculous.

"You'll have to make do. Fact is both of you are vital to us. You'll both be far safer in Guren than out. Your comfort can't be a concern at this point," Zero pointed out in a realistic voice.

"I guess you have a point…" Kallen growled back.

"I'm glad to see you understand," Lelouch said, satisfied. "Now, return here as soon as possible. Remember to act with caution."

"Understood, sit! Will do!" Kallen returned to being the dutiful soldier as the phone clicked off.

"So it looks like I'll be getting that ride in a Knightmare sooner than expected," Rakshata gave a faint laugh.

"Yeah. Guess so," Kallen replied, looking over at Guren. "We don't have time to waste."

"Understood," Rakshata replied. She gave another high laugh before saying, "looks like I'll be trusting you with more than just my Guren for this flight."

"Right," Kallen gave a long sigh.

She proceeded to climb up into Guren's cockpit. She then helped Rakshata up in after her. It was apparent at once there wouldn't be a comfortable fit to the two of them. Once Rakshata was securely inside, she made it even less comfortable for Kallen; she sat directly behind the younger girl on the motorcycle style control seat and wrapped both arms firmly around the girl from behind. The awkward way Rakshata's chest pushed into her back made Kallen blush. She hastily started up the machine.

"This doesn't seem like it'll be all too bad. it's kind of cozy actually," Rakshata said in a sickly amused voice. Thoughts of the previous day's discussion of Rakshata's past began to replay loudly in Kallen's head.

"L-let's get going..." she stuttered, embarrassed. Soon the Guren was launched into the air.

"It really is something," Rakshata started after a few minutes of flight. "I must say I'm impressed."

Flying through the sky like this is pretty breathtaking, isn't it?" Kallen responded, staring out at the vivid red and orange sky created by the setting sun behind them.

"How things look up here, it's a rather romantic scene I'd say," Rakshata said in a long sigh. Kallen shook slightly, further reminded of their intimate position.

"W-what are you saying? Y-you said you understood that I…" Kallen spoke meekly, trying her best to keep Guren steady i nits flight.

"I'm just making an observation. It's a romantic sight. You needn't worry, I'm not trying to imply anything else," Rakshata said in a light voice.

"O-okay…" Kallen replied doing her best to conceal her blushing face. She had to question why she was so worked up over this. Rakshata was having a strange effect on her and she didn't like it.

"Though even if I'm smart enough to realize it wouldn't mean much to you, I must admit that riding inside my precious Guren and soaring through this beautiful sky on the back of such a stunning girl might still be affecting me in a way," Rakshata said in a warm sigh as her grip tightened slightly. Kallen tensed; she could feel her heartbeat quicken.

"Oh… I-I…" Kallen considered many things which she could say. In the end she found none of them were necessary. She just smiled as she continued to fly forward, a warm feeling filling her head, leaving her as if in a daze.

Unfortunately, it was at this moment, that the danger they faced decided to reveal itself once more. The distracted Kallen didn't even see the blast, a single shot that seemed to be something comparable to a small scale Hadron Blaster, coming until it was too late. Guren shook hard as the blast pierced through the shield and connected with Guren's right hand.

Rakshata gave a short cry but held tightly. Kallen quickly turned toward the blast, in hopes of intercepting the attacker. She couldn't find the origin of the blast despite frantically searching. She wasn't prepared when the Guren shook through yet another round of fire, this one from behind, finding the frame of one of Guren's wings and damaging it severely.

Kallen struggled frantically with the controls as the Guren began rapidly spiraling downwards.

A/N: This seems like a good point to cut it off. Well, after two talk-heavy chapters, I wanted to change things up a bit. I hope you all didn't was still tough to write. It was a fun chapter though. Got to get to a lot of different sides of Rakshata; I don't ever remember seeing her get visibly angry with someone in the anime (though no one ever does talk down to her and insult Guren to her face repeatedly). Writing the High Eunuch guy (Xiang Sheng apparently; I wasn't aware they all even had names until I did some research for the chaper) was interesting.

Anyway, as promised, the next pointless Code geass opinion poll is up. It's about the Geass characters you didn't really care for. I kept it to fairly major characters this time and stayed with characters I thought could be potential objects of hate.


	4. Dreamer's Night

A/N: fourth chapter. Should be good hopefully. enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am the all powerful, immortal the Zombie King.

Disclaimer 2: The all powerful, immortal Zombie King does not own Code Geass.

The world seemed to be spinning rapidly for Kallen as the Guren plummeted head first in a spiral arc downward toward the rocky terrain below. Kallen, determined not to let this be her end, kept her strength focused on the failing controls. With considerable effort, she brought Guren out of it's spiral, managing to arc its descent considerably.

Guren had built up far too much momentum to effectively control, but Kallen was at least able to steer it away from any mountains. She could feel Rakshata gripping to her very tightly, obviously frightened for her life. Feeling like she had done all she could to soften Guren's crash, Kallen initiated the cockpit ejection system, jettisoning her and Rakshata to safety. The ejected cockpit shook horribly as it hit the ground nearby, throwing the two women forward violently.

"Y-you okay…?" Kallen asked, shaking.

"I-I think I'll manage…" the other replied in a weak voice, pulling herself up.

Kallen sat back up as well, surveying the damage to her body. Being jostled around violently had left her shaken and bruised in parts, but nothing seemed broken or severely damaged. She had been spared any serious injury. This wasn't very surprising; Guren's cockpit was heavily reinforced after all.

"We don't have any time to waste. The enemy will likely be here any moment now. We don't want to get caught here," Kallen said sharply, forcing the cockpit to open up and allow her exit. Once she had stepped out, she turned around and helped the still wobbly Rakshata up after her.

"Do you really think we have a hope of getting out of this?" Rakshata asked, panicked, as Kallen led her by the hand.

"I can't say. But I'm not about to give up," Kallen said, maintaining an incredible cool despite the situation.

"But without Guren, what can we possibly do? It's almost assuredly a Knightmare that shot us down," Rakshata argued, less capable of containing herself.

"We just have to think of something. Try and fight our way out of this," Kallen said as she continued to run forward, across the rocky terrain. Quickly she caught sight of what she sought. "And it's not like we don't have Guren at all."

They came to a sudden halt and turned to see right in front of them Guren's crash site, a short distance away. It had hit the side of a somewhat rocky, yet small hill, and was well damaged, but it was still recognizable. Thanks to Kallen's piloting and it's solid construction in the first place, it didn't look nearly as bad as one might have imagined in falling from the altitude it did.

"My, how wonderful. My precious Guren…. You saved it… " Rakshata smiled as she stared at the damaged machine, her voice full of unstable emotion.

"Of course. Before I even thought about ejecting us, I had to make sure Guren would survive as well. I wasn't about to give those treacherous fools the satisfaction of having destroyed our Guren entirely," Kallen said with her own satisfied smirk as she continued toward her Knightmare Frame.

"I think you're right." Rakshata said, pulling her pipe out from seemingly nowhere and lighting it. "'Our Guren' would be more appropriate, wouldn't it? I mean it's fairly clear it belongs as much to you as it does me now…"

These comments took Kallen for surprise. Honestly her words were meant to place ownership of Guren with the organization of the Black Knights as a whole, rather than just the two of them. Even if it was her knightmare, Kallen didn't feel right having any claim to it. She started, "No, you misunderstand. I was just--"

"It is better for a child to have two parents as it is, don't you think?" Rakshata cut her off without even listening. Kallen realized then that it was too late to retract her words.

"I suppose…." Kallen said, not really sure. Her family situation wasn't a very fair model.

"Heh. Well let's not linger hear any longer. Our precious Guren is in need of treatment. let us see what must be done," Rakshata seemed reinvigorated from her earlier state as she quickly moved onward.

"Got it," Kallen replied softly, a smile on her face.

Finally the two were right before the Guren, able to inspect the damages closely. The body was dented and bent all over. It's right arm, already damaged from enemy fire, had absorbed even more of the damaged and looked mangled beyond use. The right leg had absorbed too much impact, and lay about ten yards down the hill from the rest of the wreckage, smoke still coming up off of it.

"Our poor child, in so much pain…" Rakshata stated in a sad, emotional voice. "These wounds will take some time to tend."

"Unfortunately I'm not so sure we have any to spare. Whoever shot us down is clearly going to be looking for us now," Kallen reminded the other, her voice immediate.

"Well, I'm sorry. But this damage cannot be reversed instantaneously. If our aggressors arrive now we simply won't have a means to fight back," Rakshata said in a dry, bleak fashion, smoking hard at her pipe, as she stared longly at her damaged creation.

"That's not true," Kallen began steadfastly. "We won't have Guren working properly, that's true, but we may still be able to defend ourselves even without it."

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" Rakshata started, surprised as she caught the other's resolute expression.

"How much trouble would it be to get the Gefjun Net to deploy remotely?" Kallen asked, surveying the unit further.

Rakshata gave a high laugh as she turned to the girl and smiled at her. "It seems you have a plan in that head of yours." The scientist nodded approvingly then moved to the back of Guren and began examining things, "This shall be a simple task. Let us get to work."

"Right," Kallen replied, taking up position as the other's assistant.

---

Kallen and Rakshata spent the next half hour or so hard at work rewiring a few of Guren's systems. That's all the time they got. After that time had passed, sounds could be heard in the distance; Kallen knew these as the sounds of approaching Knightmares. From her experience she deduced that it was more than one but no more than three making the sound. As she got in place, hiding behind the damaged machine and peering out, she found she was correct in her judgement.

Two heavy Knightmare Frames were approaching slowly through the night. Kallen noticed immediately that they were Britannian models rather than Chinese Federation ones. This was expected; even if the Federation was clearly behind this, they wouldn't want to be stuck with the blame should things fail somehow.

The Knightmare Frames were large, heavily armored Sutherland models, each equipped with a very large, nonstandard cannon on it's left arm. One of the two held the ejected Guren cockpit under it's right arm. The two stopped their stride forward before the wrecked Guren, which Rakshata was still outside of, making repairs. Kallen held her breath as she prepared to see her plan in effect.

"Rakshata Chawla, we have been ordered to apprehend you and bring you in. Stop what you are doing and drop everything," the pilot of the Knightmare holding the Guren cockpit projected, opening his own cockpit.

Rakshata obeyed. "Alright, alright. You got me. No getting out of this with my precious Guren in this shape," the woman replied with a frown. "Go ahead and take me away boys." She put her hands forward, signaling surrender.

"Hmmph. Right," the man said as he jumped from the back opening of his Sutherland down to the ground below. Kallen noticed that despite his Britannian Knightmare the man was clearly of Chinese decent, just as she would have guessed. He grabbed the scientist and forced her hands roughly behind her head; then, retrieving a pistol from his side, pointed it at the woman's head. "But before that, tell me where the pilot is!"

"Miss Kozuki was badly injured in the crash. S-she's resting behind the Guren right now," Rakshata said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Hnn!" The soldier pushed Rakshata forcefully to the floor. "Make sure this bitch doesn't try anything!" he shouted to the pilot still in his Sutherland who pointed his heavy cannon at the Indian woman once more. He began to move slowly toward the Guren. "You back there. If you can hear me, show yourself now!"

"A-alright…" Kallen stuttered weakly. She faked effort in stumbling out from the wreckage. She had wrapped her arm in cloth and let it stay lifelessly at her side; several rips and tears had been added to her clothing in a number of places, some of which left parts of her skin below exposed. She limped forward a bit before falling over on the side of Guren which she held to tightly after that.

"Heh. What a shame. The Black Knight's mighty ace meets death already wounded…" the man said as he pointed his pistol rigidly aimed at Kallen's head. He continued towards her.

"So you are to execute me immediately then," Kallen said without vigor, her words strained.

"On sight," the man replied with a twisted smile as he brought his gun even closer to his enemy's head with each step he took.

"Then do it. What are you waiting for," Kallen challenged, staring at the man wearily.

"In due time, girl. Since fortune has brought you to me in such a condition, I might as well take advantage of it," the soldier said with a laugh as he got even nearer to Kallen. He was eyeing her body wildly up and down, excitement in his gaze.

"Stop. Please, just do your job and be done with it. Don't put me through such things," Kallen pleaded, placing fear in her eyes.

"Hey! Come on out and help me enjoy this! I doubt the other one will put up much fight… we can rape both these whores!" the man shouted back to the Sutherland, turning his back on Kallen; the other pilot, withdrew his cannon from Rakshata. This gave Kallen the perfect opportunity to put her plan into motion.

In one swift motion she found a small switch that Rakshata had placed at the back of the Guren. As the Gefjun Net deployed to surround the Sutherland, while the man in front of Kallen was turning back around to investigate the sudden noise, Kallen pulled her trusted concealable knife from her pocket and closed the distance between her and the man. She let the sharp blade find it;'s way deep into his chest. She grabbed his pistol as he was falling back and shot him just to make sure he was dead.

The Sutherland became a complete prisoner of the Gefjun Net before it could re-aim it's cannon. Kallen could hear the pilot begin to bang on his cockpit hatch after awhile. She ran toward the dead man's Sutherland and jumped in. To her luck , the man had left his machine on and in standby, so no access code was necessary. She simply found the controls, turned the machine, aimed it's massive cannon at the other Sutherland, pulled the trigger, and watched as the occupied machine was obliterated. That accomplished she opened the hatch but remained inside.

"I never expected it to actually work…" Rakshata said with wide eyes.

"You didn't trust me?" Kallen laughed.

"No, I definitely trust you," the scientist laughed. "The plan was flawed. If things had happened any differently one or both of us would be dead now."

"I guess luck was on our side today," Kallen said in a content fashion.

"I'd still give most of the credit to you," Rakshata said, pulling her pipe out once more, a smile on her face.

"You deserve a lot yourself. Without the Gefjun net trapping one I couldn't have handled both," Kallen reminded, smiling herself.

"A fair point, I suppose," Rakshata smirked.

"Were fairly secure now, I guess. We have a working Knightmare and those idiots actually ended up saving us some trouble in bringing us this," Kallen said, motioning the Guren cockpit which had been placed at the Sutherland's feet.

"Yes. Now all we need to do is restore Guren to the point where it can fly," Rakshata said with a nod.

"I trust you'll be able to," Kallen nodded.

"Never doubt my talents," Rakshata smirked and smoked her pipe some more.

"Of course not," Kallen said with a soft, satisfied laugh.

---

Things proceeded smoothly after that. Four enemy Knightmare Frames would visit the crash site over the course of the several hours it took to repair Guren, but Kallen was able to best each of them fairly easily with the Sutherland she had stolen. When she wasn't fighting off the enemy units, she'd act as Rakshata's assistant, either lifting heavy things or bending metal with the Sutherland, or exiting and assisting on foot.

Eventually, the night almost fully exhausted, Guren looked more like itself. It's leg had been reattached, the cockpit reset in place, and most importantly, the float system repaired. It still had visible damage. There were dents and bends in the metal and the paint had obviously chipped all over. The right arm was still completely non-operational. It's technology was too intricate, and the damage to severe to pay it any mind. Guren would still need several days safe inside the hangar of the Ikaruga to be fully restored.

"Well, I think that about does it. Looks like I'm going to need another test flight, Miss Kozuki," Rakshata called, satisfaction on her face.

"I'm a little nervous about this one I must say," Kallen said as she climbed down from the Sutherland and made her way to her Guren.

"I thought you'd trust me more than that," Rakshata playfully laughed.

"I do trust you. I just don't like my chances should there be another one of those bastards waiting in the darkness for the chance to shoot me down," Kallen said under her breath.

"You've been watching the enemy movements on the Sutherland's radar system. You didn't see any 'friendly' signals, did you?" Rakshata questioned, her pipe placed at her lips.

"No. You're right. There hasn't been anything in a while. They probably realized they lost. The Federation doesn't want to risk losing any more of these Britannian models to us," Kallen said victoriously.

"I can only imagine the look on Xiang Sheng's face about now. All those Knightmares and they couldn't even complete a mission as simple as killing one woman and capturing another," Rakshata gave a somewhat smug smile.

"Yeah. Well I don't like our chances staying out here much longer. Besides, I haven't slept for what seems like forever, and I'm pretty much starving at this point," Kallen complained. Being stranded for several hours in a desolate corner of northern India wasn't much fun.

"I agree on both accounts. Thats why you should hurry with the test flight," Rakshata insisted. She did look quite weary as well.

"Right!" Kallen shouted as she found her way into the familiar machine.

Guren took off without a problem. It didn't fly as smoothly as before, but it flew, and that was what was important. After a few minutes in the air, Kallen was confident the machine was mechanically sound. She landed it.

"Seems to have operated fine!" Rakshata called up, when the cockpit hatch opened.

"Well enough, I think," Kallen replied.

"Good then I think I'll join you," Rakshata said in a light voice. Kallen helped her up into the cockpit. They took the familiar position of before, Rakshata embracing Kallen, her chest to the girl's back. It was strange, but Kallen almost felt as if she had been looking forward to feeling Rakshata wrap her arms around her once more. After the hectic night it felt somehow comforting, securing.

"Let's go back," Kallen said with a healthy smile as she let Guren fly into the sky.

"Yes, let's," Rakshata replied, holding Kallen tighter.

"But before that…" Kallen started turning Guren around. She aimed the Guren's secondary cannon which was still operational as the stolen Sutherland. Flying up a bit so she wouldn't be caught in the blast, she let out several rounds of fire at the Knightmare's heavy cannon and watched as it created a massive explosion below. That accomplished, Guren turned back around and began it's flight east.

"Good idea. Saves the trouble of destroying it later on the battle field," Rakshata said in a high voice, still holding tightly to the girl seated in front of her.

"Yeah…" Kallen said. She wasn't embarrassed or insecure about the position she was in any more. She was just warm and comfortable. She supposed the fear, the hunger, the lack of sleep, something must have let her become a little more true to herself.

"I contacted the Ikaruga as soon as I got the communication system to work. Someone should be there to meet us half way," Rakshata explained in an even voice.

"Good idea," Kallen said distantly staring off into the beautiful sunrise before her.

"This scene's pretty romantic too, isn't it?" Rakshata almost whispered, taking notice of what Kallen was focused on.

"The flight isn't as smooth, but this seems almost more beautiful to me somehow," Kallen sighed, a longing in her voice.

"You're right. It is incredible, this thing that our Guren can show us," Rakshata spoke, a warmth to her words.

"Guren…" Kallen softly whispered the name.

"Guren is lucky to have two wonderful mothers," Rakshata said. Her words had a strange effect on Kallen; a full smile reached her lips.

"Isn't it strange for a child to have two mothers?" Kallen asked absently, staring off.

"Do you think it is?" Rakshata asked, turning the question around.

"I don't know anymore…" Kallen softly spoke. She wasn't sure what she was talking about anymore. All she knew at that moment was that her hands had to stay firmly on Guren's controls and that she liked having Rakshata hold her.

"Kallen, look back here for a moment," Rakshata said, loosening her embrace again. Even if it wasn't the safest thing to do, taking your eyes off of what was in front of you while piloting a Knightmare Frame, Kallen was quick to comply. She wanted the embrace to be tight again. She turned her head back to gaze at the beautiful woman behind her.

To her surprise, but also to her immediate satisfaction, Rakshata greeted her with a warm, soft kiss to her lips. It was nice. She savored it. She didn't know why she enjoyed having another woman kiss her. It was strange. Her body just felt lighter than usual. It was as if she was dreaming. And in that dream, she knew she wanted Rakshata to kiss her.

The soft kiss broke shortly and Kallen turned back around to better guide the Guren. No words were shared for a few moments. Kallen just stared ahead hazily, her heart aflutter, her whole body feeling very warm.

"I know you said you weren't interested, but after tonight, I couldn't help myself," Rakshata cooed into Kallen's ear eventually, making the girl's focus become even softer.

"I don't mind. I actually kind of liked it," Kallen almost moaned back, blushing at the vulnerable sound of her voice.

"Oh? And what about Zero?" Rakshata asked, fake surprised in her voice.

"He doesn't matter. I never would have won anyway… not with him…" Kallen admitted what she had felt all along in regards to Lelouch. It was bound to be a fruitless struggle. She was just going to get hurt being interested in a man like him. Shouldn't she then give it up and let herself be open to other things; other beautiful, wonderful things.

"Then maybe you'll let me kiss you more once we return to safety," Rakshata suggested, a hint of uncertainty and hesitance in her voice. "It's been a long time since I've been so interested in something other than one of my children."

"I-I wouldn't mind…" Kallen said in a soft voice, closing her eyes just momentarily to enjoy Rakshata's warmth.

Rakshata kissed lovingly at Kallen's neck, causing her to give a short moan. "It makes me happy to hear you say that, Kallen."

A few more scattered kisses and Guren's flight path became quite erratic. Luckily, it wasn't much longer until the Guren met up with the recovery transport, which would bring them back to safety.

A/N: End chapter. A fun chapter I think. We had a little action, Kallen using certain tactics that would work on just about anybody to get the Federation soldiers distracted, and her and Rakshata making their escape in a cute, romantic fashion. Next week we'll have the final chapter, which will hopefully conclude things nicely, and at the very least will contain some sexiness.

Well, for the poll this time I had a pretty negative question, which Code Geass character you hated. I'm not surprised at al with the top vote getter. With 12 of 30 voting for him, I have to agree with the notion that Suzaku Kururgi isn't exactly likable. I disagree with the ten of you who put Nina in second place though. She progresses and I think, redeems herself by the end of the series. Rolo definitely deserves all of his 9 votes, as does V.V. with his 8. I kinda like Mao, who also got 8 votes, though. He was a compelling psychopath. The Emperor got 6 votes somehow (I mean what's there to hate about that guy…) and the other option got 7, which his unsurprising considering I left a lot of the cast off the poll. I was more surprised with the lesser vote getters. Shirley, Ohgi, Diethard, Nunnally, Lelouch, C.C., Euphemia, and Milly all got at least one vote and I think they're pretty cool characters (I can understand Gino, Schneizel. and Rivalz getting votes though). No one hates Kallen (believe me, if she had got even one vote, you all would have heard about it…), Kaguya, Jeremiah, Tamaki (I'm actually a little surprised at that one), Rakshata, Todoh, or Anya.

Anyway, usually come fourth chapter, I'd be preparing poll of options for what my next fic should be. I'm not this time. I already know what I'm doing, and you all are stuck with it. Let's just say it'll be a lengthy, creative endeavor that will take a lot of my time to complete. It should be fun though. I don't know how many of you will follow me on it, but I'm looking to create an entertaining story. I'll probably give more details with the final chapter of this story. Going into this story, I am a little curious as to my readers tastes in regards to my fics, so the ol is on that now. The results may shape the fic I'm doing (though probably not; I already have like the whole thing mapped out). Vote if you will.


	5. Reflections of Trust

A/N: Final chapter. Explicit content. Enjoy

A: Code Geass

B: Me

Disclaimer: B does not own A.

A flurry of thoughts flew through her head as Kallen sat alone atop the couch in her room aboard the Ikaruga. They were thoughts of the recent events, of what had happened in the desolate reaches of northern India with Rakshata. They were also thoughts of the future, thoughts of her future, its uncertainty, its many possibilities.

She could have chosen to dismiss it as a dreary daydream, but she couldn't. The sunrise just seemed too real. She couldn't just deny that she saw it. She wouldn't want to anyway. It was beautiful. She wanted to feel it's warmth and radiance again.

The memories still spinning, Kallen hardly recognized the sound of her door opening, and two figures entering her room quietly, sitting down across from her. Only when she detected the faint scent of pizza in the air did she look down to see Zero and C.C. were before her once more.

"Y-yes sir, what orders do you have?" Kallen started, somewhat startled.

"Nothing like that, Kallen," the young man said as he pulled off his mask, revealing his face. "I had heard you were awake now, and thought I'd assess your condition."

"I guess you want to hear about it, huh?" Kallen said, slightly bitter. After returning to the Ikaruga after the ordeal in India, Kallen was on the brink of collapsing. Exhaustion saw her lose an entire day to sleep. As such, it had been two days since the incident; this was her first meeting with the Black Knights' leader since before she left.

"I already debriefed Rakshata on the mission. I'm here solely to check on you," Lelouch said calmly, a slight smirk on his lips.

"How is she?" Kallen asked at once upon hearing the woman's name.

"She was quite shaken obviously, but seems better with rest. For noncombat personnel to encounter a situation like that, it's unfortunate," Lelouch said, looking down.

"You're the one who sent us out there knowing something like that could happen…" Kallen said dryly, letting her stare move past the man and instead find the green haired girl casually eating pizza next to him.

"True. I realized the danger. I had nothing but faith you'd be able to handle the situation, and you did," Lelouch said with an unapologetic stare.

"You can say that as much as you like, Lelouch. Things must seem a lot easier when you're just the one moving the pieces," Kallen said somewhat deliberately. Her superior's smirk deepened.

"I suppose I have made light of what you had to face. It couldn't have been easy to make it through all that and protect someone else in addition to yourself. I apologize for putting you through all this," Lelouch said sincerely. Kallen gave a small laugh to herself. It wasn't worth it being angry with Lelouch; this was all behind her now.

"So how has the Federation responded to the incident? I hadn't heard…" Kallen asked; animosity behind her, she had become curious.

"The six Knightmare Frames you encountered in the Himalayan foothills belonged to Britannian soldiers who had illegally crossed the Federation's borders. The Chinese Federation had initiated a sweeping search of the area to locate and apprehend them when they were eliminated," Lelouch recounted, a full smirk on his lips.

"Figures they'd spin it like that. Guess nothing's changed for now," Kallen said with a slight sigh.

"For now, yes. The mere fact that the High Eunuchs had obtained Britannian Knightmares leads me to believe things won't be as they are much longer," Zero said evenly.

"When the time comes to fight them, I'll be happy to let Guren get some revenge," Kallen said with a bit of force.

"I see no problem with that," Lelouch gave a small laugh.

Kallen smiled. She found herself silent for a moment as she wondered what she should say; what she should do. This man had obviously held her attention for some time, but no memories with him were as vibrant as that sunrise. He was still Lelouch, he still had his same charm, but it somehow felt hollow to Kallen now, like she was done with it, like there was something better available to her.

"Luckily, I don't see any immediate signs of things flaring up," Lelouch said breaking the silence. "You and Guren will have plenty of time to recover before then."

"I see… that's good to hear…" Kallen said, a little uneasily, forcing herself to focus on the one in front of her.

"Yes," Lelouch said simply, standing up as he did; C.C. didn't stand and rather just continued eating her slice of pizza. "I can see I have no cause to worry about you, Kallen. You seem well."

"Wait, Lelouch, there's something I want to ask you first," Kallen started, her voice immediate in tone.

"Of course. What is it, Kallen?" Lelouch asked, smiling as he faced the girl.

Kallen paused as she thought how to phrase what continued to eat at her mind. Eventually she started to speak, in a slightly shaky voice, "If you weren't Zero, if you were just Lelouch, what would you think of me?"

Lelouch looked at her surprised. C.C gave a short laugh to herself. Kallen just continued to gaze ahead waiting for an answer. One inevitably came. "A difficult question… Really it's doubtful I'd have ever got to know you anywhere beyond your facade at school."

Kallen closed her eyes and then looked down. She spoke softly, "I see…" She looked back up at him with an intense stare. "Does that promise you made before I left, that when this is all over, well go back to Ashford together, still stand?"

Lelouch smirked as his eyes lit with surprise again. C.C. began to chew her pizza loudly. The young man spoke sincerely. "Of course. It's a promise."

"Right," Kallen nodded as she stood up. She paused fore taking a step toward the door. "Zero, what's your stance on relationships within the Black Knights?"

Lelouch looked even more surprised by this question than the others. C.C. was glaring pretty hard at the other girl. Kallen just stared at the door with a distant smile. After a while Lelouch opened his mouth. "It's best for the Black Knights to be focused on the tasks at hand until our fight has ended. That said, I will not stand in the way of romance if both parties are interested in pursuing it."

"Understood, sir. I'll keep that in mind," Kallen replied in a firm voice, taking another step toward the door. A pizza box was soon thrust in front of her path.

"You want some pizza?" C.C. offered with an amused smirk. Kallen stopped.

"Sure. Why not?" Kallen replied as she grabbed a piece from the box. She hadn't had the opportunity to eat much since she woke up and it smelt pretty good. Taking a bite as she walked forward, she found it tasted pretty good as well. She was enjoying it so much she almost missed the look of shock and disbelief on the green-haired girl's face.

"Rakshata should be in her room, correct?" Kallen asked, opening the door, prepared to step out.

"That wouldn't be quite like her, would it?" Lelouch responded with a short laugh. He had replaced his mask on his face.

"You're right, it wouldn't," Kallen responded, a smile on her face. She exited her room, eating her slice of pizza as she made her way through Ikaruga's corridors.

Eventually she found her way to the Knightmare Frame hangar. She opened the heavy door and stepped inside. Loud metallic sounds filled the large room. Kallen looked around and quickly found the familiar red frame. She looked up at it. Guren still looked beaten up. Several mechanics were working at repairing it. Standing right in front of it all, supervising everything, was the woman Kallen sought. She walked up to her.

"Miss Kozuki, come to check on our dear Guren?" Rakshata asked in a high voice when she noticed the other's presence. A slight smile crept onto her lips.

"Yeah. Looks like things are going smoothly," Kallen said softly as she stared up at the machine, her own smile not so slight.

"So it seems. Our Guren should be as good as new before long in these capable hands," Rakshata said, nodding at the Black Knights' repair team, hard at work.

Both women stared at Guren silently for a moment, Kallen unsure of how to approach the subject weighing most heavily on her heart. Eventually she decided to just be direct. In a reserved voice she began, "R-Rakshata, you know, I've been thinking about it a lot…"

"Thinking about what, Kozuki?" Rakshata replied coolly, putting her pipe to her lips as she continued staring at Guren.

"You know, what you said to me that morning… when we were headed back…" Kallen meekly answered, her heart beating faster than before.

"Oh that," Rakshata's smile became a bit more full. "I expected you'd write all that off as some kind of dream when you awoke…"

"I didn't. It's all still so clear to me," Kallen responded, looking down, still feeling incredibly shy.

"So what did you decide?" Rakshata asked; she still didn't look at the other, only at the machine in front of them.

"I-I stand by what I said then..." Kallen said, her anxiety reaching a peak. Finally Rakshata turned to her.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," the scientist said levelly. Glancing back at Guren she questioned, "are you sure? You really have no reason you must entertain a woman like me."

"I-I don't know… I just… back then… it felt right… like it could really work," Kallen said, brokenly, remembering that not too distant morning, a smile on her face.

"A child does grow up best when its parents love one another," Rakshata smoothly remarked, breaking into a full smile.

"Yeah, so for Guren... we should…" Kallen smiled awkwardly as she said this; Rakshata just seemed so hard to approach at the moment.

"Yep, for Guren," Rakshata laughed.

"So… uh…" Kallen started, unsure of what to say.

"I suppose I can trust Guren in these hands for now, if you'd prefer a more private place to speak, Kallen," the older woman said, turning around and placing her pipe at her lips.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Kallen smiled, turning to follow the other. They exited the hangar, stopping to wave at their "child" as they did, before taking the short walk to Rakshata's room aboard the Ikaruga. Entering it the scientist immediately found a spot on her large couch. She motioned for the other to sit right beside her.

"This is better," Kallen said with a smile as she sat down.

Rakshata gave a short laugh before bending in close to the other. Kallen tilted her head to face her. Their lips met for a few seconds before Rakshata pulled away with a smile. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Kallen whispered softly.

"It's strange a girl as young and beautiful as you would be taken with me, but I really can't complain," Rakshata giggled, placing an arm around Kallen and caressing her face.

"It's not like you're any less attractive than me, Rakshata. And you're such an… intriguing… person to be around," Kallen said deliberately, staring at the other.

"Well, thank you," Rakshata gave another high laugh. "That deserves another one of these," she added before pressing her lips to Kallen's sensually. Kallen gave a short shiver in response to the contact.

"Thanks…" Kallen blushed.

"It's kind of fun that the commanding woman who saved my life the other night is such a shy romantic in private," Rakshata teased, her arm slipping down to the girl's waist. It was strange being held like that, but it was still nothing but conformable for Kallen.

"S-shut up…" Kallen said without emphasis, blushing even more.

"As you wish," Rakshata smirked; her hand traveled up to Kallen's breast, causing her to become fully alert.

"What are you--?" Kallen started, squirming under the ouch; her face still red.

"It's unfortunate, but a floating battleship like the Ikaruga isn't the most suitable environment in which to foster a blossoming romance. There are really very few activities available to us," Rakshata said, her voice high and seductive.

"T-true… but I'm not sure I can do… this just yet…" Kallen nervously, still trying in vain to evade the other's touch.

"Okay. Suit yourself. I'll let you rest the remainder of the day, if that's your wish," Rakshata said, stopping everything and removing her arm from around the other girl. Kallen realized immediately that she didn't want it end like that. She wanted to do more with the woman sitting next to her.

"Actually, I don't mind… you know… if you really want…" Kallen blushed some more as she said this.

Rakshata gave a humored, sexy laugh. "Good choice," she taunted before initiating another kiss.

This was a different sort of kiss. It was far more frantic and passionate. It seemed to last forever. Kallen parted her lips, allowing her tongue to escape, eager to taste the other woman's lips. Rakshata copied the gesture freeing her own tongue to lash against her new lover's as their mouths joined. The warmth, the feel of Rakshata's mouth was all so alluring and beautiful; even the not so faint taste of pipe tobacco on Rakshata's breath was not unpleasant, but rather inviting, familiar and somehow even intoxicating.

Eventually the long kiss broke and the two locked eyes. Rakshata gave a sexy smile before placing a series of short kisses at her lover's cheek and neck. Her hand found Kallen's bust again and began to massage it through her shirt. Kallen didn't resist this time, but rather just gave off soft moans. She was eager to feel more.

"This should be fun," Rakshata cooed, eagerness clear in her eyes. Her hands moved downward to the hem of the other's shirt. Kallen shivered with anticipation as it was pulled over her head. She blushed a little as the simple bra she wore under it was removed quickly after it.

Rakshata stared at Kallen's chest for a moment a smile on her face. Kallen felt vulnerable under the other woman's gaze but she was definitely eager. Rakshata gave a soft laugh before joining her lips to Kallen's once more as she lied her back onto the couch, crawling up over her. Her hands found the soft flesh of Kallen's bust and began to massage it.

"Feel good?" Rakshata asked, puling just an inch away from Kallen's lips.

"Yeah…" Kallen cooed out between soft moans as she enjoyed the feel of Rakshata's fingers pressing into the supple flesh of her breast. Rakshata kissed her again for the reply. When she broke away, she straddled herself downward, and slid an arm behind the girl.

Kallen gave a long moan as she felt Rakshata's tongue flicker out against her breast, bathing an erect nipple is saliva. It felt good. Rakshata's tongue moving up and down across the hardened nub while the woman held Kallen in an embrace. When the scientist's free hand moved to continue massaging the other breast Kallen felt even more helpless under the touch.

Rakshata's position shifted slightly, as her head slid over to the other breast, gracing it with much heated tongue. She'd occasionally take the whole nipple in her mouth and give it a gentle suck, followed by a quick series of licks. Kallen found she rather enjoyed the way this felt. Her hand went to the back of Rakshata's head as if in an effort to keep her there forever. After Rakshata's free hand moved down between Kallen's thighs and began to feel at the dampening front of the girl's shorts, Kallen began to think that maybe she'd prefer things progress instead.

Rakshata, perhaps sensing the desire in the other, pulled off of Kallen's sizable, seductive bust and bent in for another long, tongue-filled kiss. Kallen met the other's tongue eagerly, relishing the taste of it against her own as their mouths remained locked together for a long time. When the fire of the kiss subsided Rakshata was wearing a smirk. She straddled down the girl further this time and found the hem of her shorts. Kallen enthusiastically lifted herself off the couch just enough so that they could be removed.

She gave another high moan as she felt Rakshata's hand again, this time directly against the fabric of her very moist panties. The sensation was beyond anything she had felt. She wanted to feel more. She wasn't going to wait for Rakshata to move beyond teasing; she removed the final piece of cloth herself, tossing it to the floor callously, exposing her most private bits to the other woman shyly but earnestly.

"You don't know how seductive you are…" Rakshata almost purred as she closed in deliberately, her hands finding the inside of Kallen's thighs and spreading them further apart as she inched her head even further forward. She removed one hand and brought it up, letting two of tis fingers trace up and down Kallen's sensitive slit as she stared into it. Kallen began to pant a little as her body squirmed beyond her control. When Rakshata's hand returned to her thigh and was replaced by her long, warm tongue moving up and down, filling Kallen's sex, she knew for a fact she was completely at the woman's mercy.

Kallen couldn't help but moan and writhe at each little motion of tongue. It was incredible. The slickness, the moisture, the heat, everything between Rakshata's tongue and her sex, she could feel it all and it was amazing. She didn't want Rakshata to stop; she wanted to feel the older woman's tongue flickering madly against her clit as long as possible.

Rakshata did end it eventually, however. She gave a few slow, full licks across the entirety of her lover's sex before withdrawing. She didn't leave her lover waiting for long before replacing her hand at the lips of the opening, now completely lubricated with her saliva and Kallen's sexual juices. Two long fingers slipped in with ease, penetrating Kallen deeply. She gave a sharp moan as her insides were stimulated with each successive thrust.

Soon Kallen's hips were bucking with each pulse of the woman's hand. The repeated movements made her large breasts bounce back and forth. One of her own hands found it's way up to one and began to massage it softly, pressing the nipple between two fingers. Rakshata gave a high laugh at the gesture and then bent forward, extending her tongue so as it stimulated the other nipple.

The mix of sensations was impossible to bear. Each sharp thrust, the sensations visited upon her breasts, it all worked together to bring her closer and closer to the edge with each passing moment. Then Rakshata hurried things along even more. Keeping and actually increasing the tempo of her thrusts, she lifted herself up to place a kiss at Kallen's panting, open mouth. Kallen could do little to kiss back, but just staring into her lover's eyes as her tongue graced her lips was enough to send her spiraling into a massive climax; her whole body shaking wildly as it was filled with an incredible warmness.

Kallen wrapped her arms around her lover as Rakshata removed her hand. Their lips met, this time for a proper kiss. It was long and sensual. It wasn't quite as frantic as some before as Kallen's was still recovering her energy but it was beautiful. When it broke, Rakshata sat back onto the couch, the two fingersthat had been inside Kallen found their way to her lips and her tongue extended to lick them clean. She smirked as the other girl sat up as well.

"You're turn now..." Rakshata said in a very light, amused voice.

"Of course," Kallen cooed sexually, eager to undress and enjoy her new lover for the first time. She gave her a short kiss on the lips before letting her hands find the inside of the woman's lab coat. She tugged at it and Rakshata moved herself so as it could be removed and tossed aside.

The coat gone, Kallen concentrated on the next layer, her hands moving to Rakshata's exposed midriff before inching upward under her tight fitting shirt which accentuated her perfectly trim figure and ample bust line. She pulled it up over the woman's head and then fought with the clasp of the bra underneath, revealing the woman's beautiful breasts to Kallen's eyes for the first time.

Kallen's hands moved immediately to greet the soft flesh. It felt nice. Rakshata's breasts was comparatively small to Kallen's own but they were still good-sized and had a very beautiful shape; her nipples were also quite responsive and beautiful. Kallen couldn't hold back for long and bent forward over the woman, to taste one against her tongue. Her tongue did more than get a simple taste in the end; it took to exploring the whole of the fleshy mound, leaving behind a warm trail of saliva.

"That feels good…" Rakshata cooed, her arms wrapping around the other girl. Kallen pulled away and smiled at her for a moment before moving in for a kiss, pushing the other back and pressing against her so their breasts were in contact with one another. Rakshata quickly intensified both the kiss and the embrace, holding her lover firmly to her body.

Kallen soon broke the kiss, leaving a strand of saliva between their tongues, and went back to the woman's chest. She concentrated some strong licks on the thus far unattended breast while she pressed her own bust against Rakshata's stomach. The older woman moaned pleasantly as her hands moved to the back of Kallen's head, playing with her hair.

Kallen pressed downward, placing quick kisses at the beautiful, toned dark skin of her lover's stomach before reaching the hem of the older woman's pants. Rakshata gave a bit of a smirk as she took the hint and stood to remove them quickly along with the patines she wore underneath. She then sat back down, and spread her legs part, presenting herself to the other.

Kallen slid down to her knees on the floor, and eased herself in between Rakshata's thighs. She stared in awe at the women's beautiful, glistening, pink slit for a long moment, before deciding to touch it. Her hand moved up and she let two fingers trace their way through the very dap opening, causing Rakshata to give off a pleasured moan. Kallen couldn't resist after that. She just bent forward and let her tongue find it's way inside.

Rakshata gave a series of very sexy moans as Kallen's tongue went wild. Kallen was surprised she could enjoy such a thing, but that didn't change the fact that she really did. She couldn't get enough. Rakshata's scent, her taste, her moans, the dirty sounds her tongue made against the wet flesh, the slick feel of it inside, all of it was somehow spellbinding. Kallen's tongue was moving faster than she would have thought possible.

Her hands went to Rakshata's thighs to steady them as she tried her best to make it move somehow even faster. Rakshata's moans were becoming less subdued and more raw and frantic. A mixture of the copious liquid coming out of Rakshata's sex and Kallen's own saliva was spilling out and trickling rapidly don the side of her face, but she did nothing to stop it. She was lost in the act.

Rakshata's moans reached an even higher level as Kallen took to concentrating her tongues efforts almost entirely on her engorged clit. She was breathing heavy and moving wildly as well. Kallen just kept at it, pushing her tongue up and out again and again until Rakshata let out a fierce pleasured cry. Her body shook several times before becoming still. Kallen greedily licked up the new fluid produced in her lover's climax before pulling herself up and sitting next to the woman next more.

Kallen waited for Rakshata's breathing to become at least somewhat steady before she pushed forward for a deep, very wet kiss. Rakshata's hands moved to hold her and soon they were embracing once more. The older woman momentarily broke the kiss to lick some of the fluid residue off of Kallen's face before she thrust her tongue back in the woman's mouth for a while longer. It was long time before both women were done. When it was over both women were embracing each other lightly as they sat atop the couch.

"That was good…" Kallen cooed hazily. It had felt almost dreamlike.

"I made a mistake not trying this sooner," Rakshata said with a short laugh and a shake of her head.

"It was so much better than I would have imagined..." Kallen said in a quiet, feminine voice.

"The sensations certainly pass those reached in self-stimulation," the other said with a level expression. Kallen gave her own cute laugh.

"I never thought I'd do that with another girl, but that just seemed right," Kallen said, snuggling close to her lover.

"Honestly, I didn't either. I'm quite happy I changed my mind and decided to go for it now," Rakshata smirked as she affectionately rubbed Kallen's thigh a little.

Kallen was surprised by this words. Her dreamy condition vanished and she became more herself. "What's that mean? I thought you said you were into girls before..."

"Oh, I was," Rakshata gave a reflective smile as she stared ahead at nothing. "After that girl I told you about rejected me, I decided it wasn't worth it to try anymore. I decided I'd just focus all my love on my children instead."

Kallen's expression became sad. She didn't like hearing this. "You can't just let one girl get to you like that. I'm sure it really hurt, but giving up…"

"It wasn't her fault really. I didn't think I needed it. It didn't seem worth it to me. I was actually half glad that girl rejected me," Rakshata spoke in a somewhat tired, downcast voice.

"Why's that?" Kallen asked, her expression distraught.

"My parents were very traditional. They had wanted their daughter to be wife to some man of respect, not a respectable woman in her own right. Our relationship was rocky for awhile but fell apart entirely when I went to Britannia for school. I always held onto the hope that maybe I could repair those bonds some day, and of corse, if I had chosen to pursue certain interests of mine that hope would have become a very foolish one." Rakshata explained in an off-cuff fashion. Kallen knew for a fact she was the first person Rakshata had ever told this to.

"You said the other day you were content with being distant from your family? Was that a lie?" Kallen asked looking at her lover a little confused.

"Not really. I became content with it over time. I realized after a number of years that that hope was foolish from the start. We haven't talked once since I left. I doubt they even know me anymore. They certainly don't have any interest in rebuilding lost bonds. I lost interest in the whole matter eventually, but still clung to the notion it was better for me to stick with my children, that anything else would be too much trouble," Rakshata clarified, a bit of a frown on her face. Kallen's expression became more somber.

"I see…" Kallen started, unsure how to respond.

"If I had known being with someone was this, I doubt I'd have stayed open long enough for you," Rakshata said with a laugh, picking up the mood.

"I'm glad it all happened the way it did then," Kallen said with a smile, bending in to place a playful kiss on the other's lips.

"Me too. I doubt I'd have found anything as good as you," Rakshata said sweetly, smiling back at her lover.

Kallen didn't speak for a moment. She just smiled and felt the other woman's embrace. Eventually she arrived on an ironic point she decided to express. "It's odd how you strive to be such a good mother, yet didn't have a strong relationship with your own parents."

"I'm probably compensating. Trying to make up for what I never had," Rakshata responded a smirk on her face.

"I guess that makes sense," Kallen nodded.

"You've had strained relationships with your parents as well. I wonder if you'll be the same," Rakshata pondered, looking up at the ceiling.

"I've never really thought of myself as the motherly type, but I have a feeling that Guren is one child I can definitely handle," Kallen replied, a confident smirk on her face.

"I'm sure," sighed the other playfully.

Kallen lingered a while longer in her lover's embrace before standing from the couch. She began to collect their clothing from the floor.

"Good idea. This has been fun, but it can't last forever. It's the middle of the day; people are bound to come looking for us at any time," Rakshata said, standing as well. She retrieved her pipe before anything else, and quickly lit it and placed it at her lips.

"Yeah…. I'll be back tonight…" Kallen said, as she started to pull her clothing back on.

"Tonight, huh?" Rakshata laughed. "I get the feeling I'll be seeing you quite regularly in the coming days then, Miss Kozuki," she said in a humored voice.

"You don't mind do you?" Kallen asked almost teasingly. The other just smiled.

"See you tonight, Kallen," she replied in a very warm voice.

"Yeah, tonight," Kallen said after she finished dressing. She made her way toward the door, her head for once filled with nothing but the most content of thoughts.

A/N: End. An interesting conclusion hopefully. I think I wrapped up most things. The sex seemed pretty good, though a little simple compared to the last few scenes I wrote. Overall I think this story turned out nicely, though not quite on the same level as my first Geass story. Milly X Kallen just worked more naturally. Rakshata was fun to write though. I don't often get characters like her. Anyway tell me your thoughts on the story.

Okay, I had my poll about what you like to see form me going the last couple weeks. The results were about what I'd expect. All but 21 of the 51 who voted are in it for the sex; about half like it to be romantic. Originality placed third with 14 votes. 10 people like me to add humor. 7 like to see action. Only 1 really likes it to get dramatic. Two people like my stories to be magic; that's kind of abstract, but I'll try.

Anyway, I ran this poll in order to test my audience in hopes of determining how they'll react to the project I have planed to start a couple of weeks from now. The fic isn't going to be like anything I've written before. I'll be working with my own creative plot; it'll have a lot of freedom and room for me to be original (should satisfy those 14) instead of me just working things to pair up two random girls with each other. The 7 action fans will be happy to know that this fic will have lots of action, and the drama fan should be well satisfied in that accord as well. It's not a comedy by any stretch, but the story will have some comic relief here and there, so I suppose those ten will have at least something. The 25 romantics won't be dissatisfied either; the story will contain at least two full, dynamic yuri romances. The only issue here is that the 30 who voted for sex may be disappointed. This fic will be unfortunately light in that area, with only 5 or so sex scenes for the whole story (which is planned to be over 30 chapters at the moment).

Just to pique the interest of people I'll reveal something of the plot here.

The story is set 20 years after the conclusion of Code Geass (thus Kallen is a sexy 38). The world has been at peace since the events at the end of the series. Through this peace, Britannia has fallen to become a mere shadow of the powerful Empire it was under Charles. A young Britannian princess with hopes of restoring her homeland to greatness and getting rid of the lies surrounding their peaceful world happens upon the tools necessary to throw the world into chaos once more.

And that's all I'm gonna reveal. I'd say more, but I don't want to spoil the first couple chapters or the end of Code geass for those who haven't seen it yet (though you'll need to have seen it if you plan to read the story). The current poll is just a quick survey of how interested you all are in this story I'll be writing. If you know you won't be, thats fine.; still feel free to vote.

And this is completely off topic, but as of the most recent chapter, I think Halibel might be my absolute favorite Bleach character now.


End file.
